That's How You Know
by TarSauce
Summary: Ever since Mikayla left her, Mitchie has been a mess, they finally tell each other how they feel, oh, and did I mention they are in front of 20'000 people...?Mithie/Mikayla Selena/Demi, it got deleted, but here we go... Read and review!


OK, so the TOS are stupid, and I already got reported, so I have now changed it to Mitchie and Mikayla, although it was better

**OK, so the TOS are stupid, and I already got reported, so I have now changed it to Mitchie and Mikayla, although it was better before... YOU REPORTERS HAPPY NOW, anyway, enjoy...**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I never expected to get 5 reviews in one night for my first ever story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, nor (To my dismay) do I own Mikayla or Selena or Mitchie or Demi, i'm just borrowing them and I promise to not break them and I will carefully wipe their memory of this and put them back in their lives...**

That's How You Know

Mitchie's POV

_Flashback:_

"_We cant do this any more Mitch" my best friend, and girlfriend Mikayla Gomez said, looking down at the floor,_

"_No, you can't break up with me Mickey, I need you. I love you" I cried, the desperation in my voice._

"_It's wrong, it has been all this time – we can't do it anymore, it's against God"_

"_Mick, if it's that, then we can work it out" I pleaded, tears dripping down my face._

"_Its not just that Mitchie – I don't love you any more"_

_That made me cry even more but she looked up at me into my eyes, and I looked back into her eyes and I saw love. She broke eye contact and looked down at her converses, scuffing the floor with them "OK" I said "if you don't love me anymore – look me in the eye and tell me" she looked up at me but then tears forming in her eyes, but quickly looked back down again._

"_Right" I started, feeling angry now "so you want to end a three year relationship because you're conscience has got the better of you, its got nothing to do with love, so if you're willing to through that away Mikayla, then you can walk out that door, and I never want to see you again"_

"_No, you cant really me…" but I cut her off mid-sentence _

"_Yes I do mean that. If you are willing to throw away three years of a good relationship, then I'm willing to throw away 13 years of friendship" I walked over to the door of my apartment and opened it. Not looking at her, but standing parallel to the open door looking straight ahead "Goodbye Mikayla" I said with no emotion in my voice – motioning for her to leave. On the way out of the apartment she stopped and turned to her left, looking up at me. She gave me a kiss on the lips trying to get a reaction out of me, to which she had no avail. "If its worth it" she whispered, "I don't regret any of it"_

_She was two steps out of the apartment when I said "I already do" and without looking at her, I turned my back towards her and slammed the door shut. I then leant back against the door, sliding down it until I was sitting on the floor with my chin resting on my knees, and then I cried my eyes out._

End Flashback.

Groaning I woke up to my phone ringing. I pressed end call. I looked over at the alarm clock, it was already 1.15pm and my head was pounding like crazy – I shook the remains of the dream from my mind and climbed out of bed. Mikayla and me were history, that was months ago and I haven't seen her since. The tabloids and the media just know that we are no longer friends, they are trying to guess what's wrong with us, but they don't know the half of it. They keep writing stuff saying 'when are Mikayla and Mitchie going to make up'. At this moment in time, never. Anyway I told her I regretted it. Oh who was I kidding, I didn't regret any of it, none of it, because honestly I was in love with her, I still am, and that's why I have a pounding headache. It's a long story but, I saw her on the Colin Lassiter show last night with her new boyfriend Cody Linley, and I went out to drown my sorrows. Every time I saw her with a new bloke or even just out, my heart started to hurt.

I was 20 years old and the only person who knew about my relationship with Mikayla was Nick Jonas, and now, with three months moping around after her he was getting fed up with me and told me to get over my silly little crush – that hurt. But in my head, and my heart, it was never a silly little crush. It was love. I had fallen for her when we were 16 years old and I had watched her in Camp Rock with Joe Jonas. A whole year of love that was so deep it hurt to be near her and not touch her. It hurt to breath when she was near. I don't think I can ever get over it. Looking back I know I should have told her sooner, but I was scared she'd reject me. We were 17 when we got together, and then the next three years of my life were the best years ever, and then she dropped the bombshell. The one that had plagued my dreams since, the one I had just woke up from.

Moving through the apartment I went to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a box of Aspirin. I swallowed two and then resisted the temptation to swallow the rest of the box and put a stop to all this heartbreak. I glanced up at the fridge door and saw a picture of me and Selena that was taken when we were 15, before all of this trouble started.

I was pulled out of my reverie by my phone ringing…

**It seems I've grown attached**

**Though we're not the perfect match**

**I just can't explain**…

I picked up only to be greeted by the voice of my manager Sally shouting at me, "Mitchie, where are you, you have that concert tonight, and we need you here for soundcheck, I've been calling since 10am"

"Chill out" I said "I'll be there soon" and then I hung up. I wandered back through to my bedroom and opened up the doors to my closet. I chose a pair of baggy jeans and a fleecy jumper. I pulled on a pair of trainers and ran a hairbrush through my hair. I then grabbed my car keys and pulled the door shut behind me. What's the point in getting dressed up, they're just going to put me in a different outfit later anyway…

Stopping at Starbucks I grabbed a strong black coffee, and then drove the rest of the way to the arena. Arriving I parked the car and jumped out. Walking out onto the stage I knew I was going to get an earful, but I was beyond caring. Why should I, nothing else mattered to me if Selena wasn't in my life. Sally came up to me and started yelling at me about how important it was for the star to be on time and how I should be setting an example, but she must have realised how tired I looked with the bags under my eyes and the paleness of my skin. She told be to go through to makeup and costume seeing as the performance started in 2 ½ hours.

Sitting down in the chair in the makeup room, I had my hair washed, trying not to cry at the makeup artist's touch to my head. It was a movement that Selena had used on me when I was upset. She dried my hair and then curled it so it was the classic 'Mitchie Torres' look. She then made my face up and I was rushed through to costume, where the costume designer shoes on a pair of navy blue skinny jeans that we made our of a material that crossed between plastic and rubber and that were so tight they may have well been my skin. Then I had a light blue t-shirt of the same material and a white cotton dress jacket – a bit like the one I wore at the 2008 Disney Channel Games. And then a pair of white high heel boots.

I was then rushed towards backstage and I could hear the cheering of the audience, it was these moments that I lived for, to have the audience cheering my name and knowing that for a couple of hours it was just me, I was the centre of attention, and my mind could wander free from all the Mikayla and life drama. It could just be me, I could get lost in the music, and nothing else would matter…

It was nearing the end of the night and the crowd wanted an encore I smiled at them before I decided what song I was going to sing, I went backstage and put the CD that me and Mikayla had mixed when we were together… we had created the tune on my laptop and then we had written the lyrics… the music started and I once again took centre stage…

_How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?_

_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say_

_How do I know, she loves me?  
How do I know, she's mine?  
Does she leave a little note to tell you, you are on her mind?  
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey?_

_She'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday.  
That's how you know, that's how you know, she's your love._

_Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
everybody wants to know true love is true_

_How do you know, she loves you?  
How do you know, she's yours?_

I was halfway through the song, halfway through the verse when I heard it. The voice of an angel. The voice that I had longed to hear for months. I looked over, and there she was, walking towards me, microphone in hand… I looked at her, shock visible on my face, she started singing the rest of the verse, I just stood there and looked at her, I couldn't believe this was happening, but the audience seemed to love it, they were cheering and clapping, thinking that me and Mikayla had made up out friendship, unaware of what had really happened between us.

_Does she take you out dancing just so she can hold you close?  
Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?_

_She'll find her own way to tell you, with the little things she'll do  
That's how you know, that's how you know, she's your love._

_She's your love  
How do you know?  
How do you know?_

She sung up until this part, but then I joined in with her, she had now moved close to me and was staring in my eyes, and I nearly lost myself in the beautiful brown orbs, I swear, I could melt into them, but I contained myself and concentrated on the song

_How does she know you that love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?_

_That's how you know she's true  
Because she'll wear your favourite colour just so she can match your eyes.  
Rent a private picnic by the fire glow, oh._

_Her heart will be yours forever, something everyday will show  
That's how you know, that's how you know  
That's how you know, that's how you know, she's your love._

After the song had finished she grabbed my hand and was moving her lips towards mine, but I pulled away, I couldn't let her do this to me again. I couldn't let her get close to me, only to have her leave me a few months down the line. My heart wasn't strong enough…

"No" I cried, as I pulled away, "I can't let you do this to me again" I shouted, forgetting that I had a microphone earpiece in, forgetting about the audience around me. "I wont get taken in by you, I wont just let you back into my life and into my heart, so you can crush it again, because I cant handle it."

The audience gasped at this but continued to watch us on the stage…

"Mitchie, I'm sorry for what I did, I was scared, scared of feeling the way I was feeling, the way I am feeling right now. I'm sorry I said I didn't love you, because looking back, I know it's a lie, I did love you, I always did, I still do. Mitchie Torres, I love you" she said her eyes filling with tears, she took a step towards me, but I took a step back. I wasn't going to let her little sob story break my heart once more.

"Prove it," I said, "because forgive me, but I'm finding it pretty hard to trust you right now…"

She stepped forwards once more, and drooping her microphone, she gently cupped my face in her hands and brought her lips up to mine. The electricity that jolted through my body, momentarily blocking out the cheers and the clapping of the audience.

She pulled back, "now do you believe me" she smiled through her tears. I nodded, wandering whether or not to pinch myself, because this cannot possible be real, "now tell me you don't feel the same,"

"I… I don't know how I feel, oh what am I saying" I grinned at her, "Mikayla Gomez, I love you" I brought my lips back down to hers and then deepened the kiss, opening my mouth, and then we pulled apart, and just hugged her. "So what does this mean"? I asked,

"Well, I guess we are back together" the audience cheered at this.

"But how do I know you are not just going to break my heart again" I whispered,

"Well"… she got down on one knee and pulled out a small blue velvet case, and she opened it and revealed to me a beautiful diamond ring. I think my heart stopped beating at this moment, "will you marry me"?

"Yes" I replied, tears pouring down my cheeks, and I smiled. She placed the ring on my finger, and then she hugged me.

"That's how you know" she whispered into my ear…

Yes, I don't think life could get any better…

--

**I hope you enjoyed it, I was reading some and thought I'd try my own, I have another one started its a Camp Rock/Another Cinderella Story crossover...**

**I have put it up, so please check it out!**

**The song for Mitchie's ring tone is 'Should I Stay' by Gabriella, and the second one is 'That's How You Know' by Demi Lovato...**

**x T x**


End file.
